The invention relates to a sensor mount, in particular, for mounting inter-vehicle distance sensors on vehicle components, in particular, with a sleeve-shaped receptacle for a sensor, wherein the receptacle has an axially front side, in the region of which the active surface of the sensor is located when the sensor is inserted into the mount, and a rear side that faces away from the front side. Sensors to be mounted include, in particular, ultra-sound or radar sensors for sensing the environment of a vehicle. The mounts are used, in particular, for attaching sensors to the relevant vehicle parts, especially on bumpers. The vehicle components and mounts may be made of plastic.
Such sensor mounts are known, for example, from WO99/10876 AI.
During operation of the sensors mounted in the known sensor mounts, it has been shown that from time to time unwanted signals are acquired by the sensors. The object of this invention is to provide a sensor mount that minimizes the occurrence of unwanted signals as far as possible.